


darkness flees when you come to my dreams

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Relationships, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams are dangerous things to dive into all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darkness flees when you come to my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a coda to 3x12 except it’s missing the bits that would make it LOOK like a coda. Whoops. Anyway, I do not own the characters or world of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

The sickly sweet scent surrounds him, bitter ash under burnt flesh. Derek chokes, holding a hand beneath his nose, pressing it to his lips as he tries not to inhale. He is looking for Laura, who was by his side, for his cousins, his mother, his little sister… he is looking for anyone and finding no one. He can’t catch the scent of anyone in particular, except for the way the sharp smell of Kate lingers around the trees.

It’s her fault.

He knows it’s her fault.

Which means it’s _his_ fault.

He falls to his knees, hands pressed down against the dry leaves and wind-blown ash. It is hot against his hands and he lowers his face, trying one more time to get the scent of family, and he inhales.

Ash flows into his lungs, choking him, and it feels _right_. He did this. _He did this_ and this will be his penance.

He hears her laugh, then, feels a touch on his shoulder as Kate kneels beside him.

“You never did get it right, did you?” Kate’s grin is sharp and bloody, red rivulets dripping from her slit throat. “Me. Jennifer. Although I think she honestly thought she loved you. I just wanted to use you.”

“No.” He tries to push her away, but he’s choking and can’t breathe. He doubles over, body trying to expel the ash and failing.

“Derek.” A hand thumps his back, then rubs it slowly, circling the triskelion. “ _Derek_.”

Stiles is there.

Stiles…

Derek blinks, and the fire is gone.The stench is gone, replaced by aftershave and salty sweat. “What are you doing here?”

Stiles reaches for him, clasping his hand and pulling him to his feet. “Cora texted me, big guy. She said you’ve been having nightmares, so I’m here to help keep you from falling back into a pit of angst.”

“Here?” Derek pulls his hand back and points to the ground, then moves it to show something bigger. “Or here?”

“In your bed.” There’s a flush to Stiles’s skin and a swift scent of something that Derek can’t quite catch. “This whole dreamwalking thing works much better when there’s some skin to skin contact. But. You needed an anchor, so I’d appreciate it if you don’t rip my throat out when we wake up, okay?”

“I won’t.” Derek twists, looking around at the sky, a bright blue overhead. “Are you always so optimistic in your dreams?”

“Not usually, but I thought a bit of beach might help.” The ground shifts to sand under their feet, and before Derek can move, Stiles captures his hand again, threading their fingers together. “Stick with me, and let’s take a walk. Sun, surf, sand, and peace. Sleep, dude, okay?”

It’s odd, but also right, so Derek goes along with it. After all, it’s only a dream.

Back in his motel room, Derek’s body finally eases, tension slipping away as he presses back against the warmth of the boy sleeping wrapped around him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [and in sunlight we find our way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446027) by [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack)




End file.
